A little life
by Hycka
Summary: What if Harry wasn't actually planned? Lily learns that she's expecting a baby and needs to talk this over with her boyfriend, annoying James Potter, for Merlin's sake.


**I don't own any of JKR's work. Only my laptop and the idea. I'm very sorry for all the mistakes. I don't have a beta, yet tried my best to do well. Actually I'm quite proud to have written this. My first fanfiction in English, so please, don't be too harsh on me.**

 **I wonder if anyone ever thought, that's not quite normal for 18-year-old couple to get married and have a son in the age of 19, since there is war around. Well I can imagine Potters just tried to live a normal life and carpe diem. But what if?**

* * *

She definitely knows, this conversation isn't going to be an easy one.

She's sitting on an old tyre swing behind her house. There's hardly any snow around, yet her unsteady breath freezes in the cold winter air. An anxiety reflects in her green eyes, as she's waiting for James to finally show up. How stupid of her, to put herself in a situation like this, not being able to handle things on her own. How stupid of her to share secrets with Tuney. But guess that's how the disadvantages of having four male friends look like. And now she's stuck in a position like this, having to do everything not exactly as she'd planned. Damnn it, James should have gotten her message by now. Thanks to Lily's stupidity, they have only about two hours for making everything clear.

The girl rubs her shoulders gently and looks at the watch. In that exact moment James teleports in front of her. He's not actually concerend, not as much as she would be, if she had gotten such a message from him. Truthfully, it irritates her a lot, that he doesn't seem to have been rushing. But the important thing is, that he's eventually here. Lily's not quite sure how to start, so she remains silent.

'Hey beauty. Sorry you had to wait so long till I got here. What's the issue? Nobody's home for the night, or something?' She doesn't know why, but there're suddenly tears falling form her eyes, tracing hot paths on her cheeks. Lily sobbs uncontrollably and James stands still for a couple of seconds, until he finally comes closer and puts his both hands on her face, trying to wipe it out.'What's wrong Lil? What happened?' he asks in a quiet voice. 'Killed a golden fish? Petunia's creepy boyfriend ate it?'

Lily repulses his hands and looks away, when James' trying to catch a glimpse of her. She knows she has to pull herself together. Otherwise she wouldn't be able to say a word.

'I'm pregnant James,' she finally splits out. 'I only just found out and I'm terrified.'

The silence that comes after that statement is overwhelmingly dreadful. Lily rises her eyes and when she looks at her boyfriend, she can see his jaw tightened and fists clenched.

'It's not how I planned it,' he whispers and opens his mouth to say something more, but eventually closes it again.

'Should we get rid of it James? I mean... look at us.' She makes an indeterminate move with her hand. 'We're togeteher for a half of a year now, only had sex once and considered it as a mistake not-willing-to-happen-again-soon. We're eighteen and in the middle of the war. We're working for the _Order of Phoenix._ There are _Death Eaters_ everywhere and I know we try to live our little delusion, me here and you in _the Godric's Valley_ , but it's not how the life actually looks like right now... It's insane, James. We're insane, having let this happen. What should we do about it? Should we kill the baby?'

There's this bitter resignation in James' gaze. He sits on the other swing, inhales and exhales slowly, not breking the silence. 'Do you really want to consider this as an option?' he says without looking in Lily's direction.

'I didn't have much time to think about it, I don't even know how it would look like in our world. But no, I don't actually want an abortion. There's so much death and suffering and misery in this world around us, that... Well, I just think we could all use a little life.' She finds herself kind of calmed down as she says it.

They both remain silent for some time. The boy leans and grabs girl's hand not saying a word. She feels kind of uncomfortable with him doing that, but not as much as months ago, when they'd just started dating. He draws little circles on top of her palm and it's unexpectedly comforting.

'We'd get married, beauty,' he eventually speaks, squeezing her hand. 'We'd step out of the Order and I promise to you, nobody would say a word about it. We'd head straight to the old Dumbledore and ask for his help. And then, well. Then we would live together. And I totally get, that you're not able to imagine this at the moment, but we would be happy eventually. I'm going to love you, both of you. I'm going to take care of you. I'm going to make it easier for you and I promise you the happiness.' She's never heard so much softness and warmth in his voice.

'We need to tell my parents imediately,' Lily says, her expression tense and ashamed. 'I asked Tuney's help with the pregnancy test, you know. Since I've never felt the need to know, how to do this in a magical way. And I couldn't ask any of you, in case I wasn't right. But I was... And... When she found out, she was delighted to be the one to tell our parents about how little, wonderful Lily came back from her little wonderful world with a baby bump. I guess they will be home in about half an hour.' To her surprise James giggles quietly.

'Well, I believe it will knock her down, not to be the first sister to walk down the aisle. And I would be more than delighted to tell her the good news.' To more of her surprise, Lily also lets out a little chuckle.

She's lost in her thoughts a little as they enter her living room. She could get used to James being close. She realises, that current situation isn't actually as bad as she thought it would be. To be honest, they're both of age and don't have any schools they'd have to stop. There's also a great bunch of people to help them raise a baby and stay safe at the same time. She even actually likes James.

'Mum, dad. We want to tell you something...'


End file.
